The present disclosure herein relates to an oxide semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing same.
Oxide semiconductor devices to substitute for a-Si-based semiconductor devices have been recently studied. The oxide semiconductor device, which includes a thin-film made of a metal oxide, has been noted as a switching device of a display panel due to better electrical and optical characteristics relative to the a-Si-based semiconductor device.
For typical semiconductor devices, oxide semiconductor devices having high reliability and electrical characteristic are manufactured by modifying shapes of oxide semiconductor layers or by using an oxide semiconductor layer including thin-films made of different metal elements. However, manufacturing process thereof is complicate.